


Black Diamonds - Requests

by Love_you_a_latte



Series: Marvel Oneshots [10]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_you_a_latte/pseuds/Love_you_a_latte
Summary: This is my book for requests! Please read the rules before submitting an idea.When you're ready to make a request, send a message to my business email serendipityscribbles@gmail.com or dm me @lotte_art_ on Instagram.Table of Contents:1. Introduction and Rules2. (Famjecks) "Homecoming" : Thor x ValkyrieThor returns to Asgard after a leave of absence.3. (HailHydra920) "The Pez" : Bucky x ReaderCould you do a Bucky one with the prompt "Is that a Winter Solider Pez machine?" Thanks! :)Currently in progress:1. Shuri/reader (Requested by Famejecks)
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Reader, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Reader, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor (Marvel), Carol Danvers/Reader, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Reader, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Reader, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Reader, Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Shuri (Marvel)/Reader, Stephen Strange & Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Marvel Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821094
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Famejecks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famejecks/gifts), [HailHydra920](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/gifts).



Hello everyone! Here's how this is gonna work:

I will be taking requests for the foreseeable future, but they may take a little time as I work on my four other chaptered series. This is just to keep them in one place.

Here are a few notes about requesting:

1\. This particular book will be for Marvel oneshots only, but feel free to submit ideas for other fandoms.

2\. I specialize in xReader stories, but I write many relationships.

3\. NO SMUT. NO EXCEPTIONS.

4\. I have the right to refuse or postpone any request. This is NOT a "first come, first serve" basis, but I will try to keep some semblance of order.

5\. If you're wondering whether or not I'm working on your particular request, I will be updating the book summary each time I add a chapter, and you will be able to see from there if it is in progress. I can also send you an email notification when it's ready if you'd like.

6\. All requests can be placed in the form of comments on any of my stories, as a message to my business email at serendipityscribbles@gmail.com , or as a dm to @lotte_art_ on Instagram.

Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon!

Jeg elsker deg ♥️


	2. Thor x Brunnhilde : Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns to Asgard after a leave of absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Famejecks.

Charging into battle, there is a sense of unity. A few precious moments where warriors charge in as one, legs pounding against the ground, arms outstretched with weapons in hand, lips upturned in battle cries that are deafening to the ears. That is the time when the army feels together, when they rush into battle in step with each other. But it doesn't last long.

The next moment, when the armies clash, and bodies hit the ground, every warrior is suddenly aware that they are very much alone. They must charge forward, must keep moving, but their companions fall at their sides and each is locked in their own personal battles, separate from each other. It is in those moments that the heroes are revealed.

Brunnhilde fought like a bulldog, ferocious and never wavering, pressing on from one foe to the next, striking them down with precision and blunt skill. None stood a chance against the last Valkyrie. But while she won her battles, the tired people of New Asgard were beginning to lose, and in their separate spheres, there was little she could do.

The screams and yells of battle mixed with the ringing in her ears, and everything faded away until nothing mattered except moving forward. 

The forces of the lost Jotuns were not so easily defeated, and though the Asgardians had fine weaponry and armor, it had been too long since they'd taken up arms. These Jotuns were teleported to Earth during the Convergence, an event that had been described to Brunnhilde by her people. Left behind, and thirsty for blood, these "Lost" as they called themselves had planned an attack on Asgard for years. But, when Ragnarok destroyed the city, and New Asgard weakly stumbled into Norway, their plans were halted; they hadn't prepared for an earthly assault. After finally gathering forces, they were here, and the Asgardian people were falling.

It was a sad sight, and Brunnhilde didn't miss the way the wounded warriors looked at her, a glimmer of hope on their eyes as they took their last breaths. They trusted her.

Just as all hope seemed lost, as the armies of Jotunheim pressed into the town and as Asgardian blood soaked the ground, a brilliant flash of color illuminated the sky. Thunderclouds had begun to form without them realizing it, and suddenly spirits lifted.

A second lightning bolt dashed across the sky and thunder rumbled, and it seemed like the very ground shook with the might of Thor.

Asgard's prince descended from the heavens, axe in hand, eyes aglow with power. All Jotuns within his immediate vicinity were struck down, muscles contorting as the electricity flowed through them. Brunnhilde cut her way through the field towards her friend, a smile on her face.

"It's about time you showed up!" She yelled, voice raspy from yelling, hair flying with the wind.

"You're welcome!" He bellowed back, and swung Stormbreaker around to decapitate another member of the Lost army. Thor and Valkyrie were a formidable pair, and their efforts combined with the lifted spirits of their people brought the enemy to their knees. It was only a matter of moments before every last Jotun lay dead.

"Well, that was easy," Thor remarked, and smiled when the Queen of Asgard rolled her eyes.

"Yes, easy for you."

They shared a look before Brunnhilde turned to her people.

"All sound off!" She yelled, and felt a relieved sigh escape her with each voice that joined the chorus of cheers.

"They'll be back, you know," she said, turning to Thor.

The god of thunder had grown slimmer, but he had kept the braided beard and unruly hair. It was tied back, and he wore the same armor as always. His mismatched eyes were full of mirth as usual, and Brunnhilde couldn't help but smile.

"When they return," he murmered, eyes drifting over his people, "we'll be ready."

"We?"

"We. I've done enough traipsing across the galaxy, I think it's time that I... Find something new."

Valkyrie watched him loose focus, apprehensive, unsure of what he was implying.

"I'm not giving you back the throne," she declared defiantly, and Thor turned back in surprise.

"No, of course not. It's yours, Valkyrie. I only ask to be an Asgardian again."

"What, the title "Guardian of the Galaxy" wasn't good enough for you?"

"It wasn't me," he shrugged, playing with the handle on his axe.

"Very well then," Brunnhilde said. She sheathed her sword and started down the hill towards New Asgard, barely looking over her shoulder to call back. "You coming or not?"

She could hear Thor follow quickly, his weight sending vibrations through the ground. Valkyrie would be lying if she said she didn't miss him, or that she sometimes wondered where he was and what he was doing, but she chose to focus on the needs of her people instead. Thor had left a heavy burden to bear, and even if the life of the average Asgardian was a simple one now, the day's battle had proved that leading the people was far from easy.

The crowds cheered to welcome Thor, and nurses had begun darting between fallen warriors to asses the damage and heal. Asgard was no stranger to death; they'd bury their dead and keep moving. But the grief piled as quickly as the bodies, and it would be a challenge to keep spirits up.

"We should hold a party to celebrate your return," Brunnhilde remarked, watching her people close the eyes of their fallen family members. "The people need a little fun."

Thor nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

She would be lying if she said that she hadn't missed his lopsided smile. 

After showing him some empty quarters to room in, and calling the various farmers and fishermen to prepare for a feast, Brunnhilde took her rounds to the hospitals and gravesites to pay homage to the men and women who had fought today. It didn't take long for the feast to be prepared, however, and as the sun set, she found herself rushing to get ready in time. Her deep blue robes and brushed hair all fell softly against her form, and her face had been cleaned of its war paint. She clipped her sword around her robes, letting it fall at her side. While Odin had his staff, and Thor his hammer, the new queen kept her sword close at hand, and it had become the new symbol of Asgardian leadership. It never left her side.

As she walked through the streets on tired feet, harsh air biting her collar bone and shifting her robes, the Valkyrie found herself listening to the voices of her people, engaged in song and conversation. They sounded happy, and content, and as Thor's voice boomed above the rest, she realized that she might be happy, too.

"Our queen had arrived!" One of her high-ranking officers announced loudly, and all heads turned with cheering and shouting. But Thor's voice caught in his throat. The people continued welcoming her, and she continued smiling and laughing with them, but something about the way she looked so happy amongst Asgard, something about the way the flame of the torches caught her eyes, something about the way her robes laid across her body made Thor freeze. He had never seen her like this, and though it was a scene so unlike her typical environment, she didn't appear uncomfortable. She had fit perfectly into her role as queen, and it almost made him regret leaving, when this beautiful sight was right here in New Asgard.

"I'd like to make a toast!" He yelled, regaining his composure. The eyes of his people turned on him, but his were focused on Brunnhilde.

"To Asgard's queen, long may she live!"

More cheering broke out, and drinks were tipped back, but Brunnhilde didn't drink. She found herself caught in Thor's reverent gaze, a sincerity she had once mocked. But now, she couldn't look away.

The festivities were full of color and laughter and food and booze, and though the Queen and God of Thunder were swept away in the crowds, they often found themselves making eye contact. Hundreds of questions hung in the air between them, but neither dared ask. It wasn't until the people had begun to slow down and vanish to their various houses that Brunnhilde found Thor on the outskirts at a cliff, eyes on the horizon line.

"They've missed you," she said, and he smiled softly. Though the wind was cold, and the torches had begun to be extinguished, they stayed. The smell of the ocean and the sound of its waves kept them company when the silence grew too strange.

"I should have never left," Thor began, playing with a leather strap on his belt. "I wanted to run away from the old me, but I forgot that Asgard was running, too." She nodded slowly.

"It's not the same place you left." She agreed.

"Will you have me back?" He asked, and it was so tentative and pleading that Brunnhilde could barely restrain herself from reaching out. His eyes were full of hope and pain and fear, and it was evident that life had not been too kind to him.

"Of course, your majesty."

"Thank you."

There was another beat of silence before Thor spoke again.

"Blue is a good color for you." He reached out and brushed her robes with his fingertips, watching the way her eyes run wild with thoughts.

"Thanks," she said, and for once, she was at a loss for words.

"You know," he continued unfazed, "I never would have guessed that you'd be so good a queen." His eyes widened immediately after the words left his lips, and panic set in. "I mean, I knew you'd a great queen of course because I, made you queen, but, I just meant that I didn't think you'd enjoy it so much. Oh, that sounds worse--"

"Thank you, Thor," she cut him off, placing a hand on his bicep. He watched her quietly, a question in his eyes. Now was not the time to ask it, so he settled for a smile, which she returned.

They stayed in companionable silence for some time, lost in thought, eyes tracing the black horizon and catching the stars that flickered above. For now, the questions could wait. It had been a long day, and there was no reason to push it.

Not yet, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! If you have any requests, leave a comment!


	3. Bucky x Reader -- The Pez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a Bucky one with the prompt "Is that a Winter Solider Pez machine?" Thanks! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few different ideas for this one, and I thought I had decided on one, until I actually sat down to write.   
> I hope you like it ♥️

The Brooklyn Amish market was busy today, even more than it normally was. Bucky, dragged behind you like a doll in an amusement park, was struggling to keep up. The sights and sounds and smells were a little overwhelming, especially with all the people pressed so closely together. It was an indoor market, taking up a warehouse that looked like it had been around for too long, dust collecting and occasionally falling in clumps from the ceiling, walls crumpling if you leaned against them or even breathed too hard. But it had been inhabited for a long time, and though it was old and worn down, it never lost its life.

Stalls lined every wall and every available lane in the middle of the warehouse, and at the back was a closed-off dinning area that served the best breakfast in lower Brooklyn. Each stall was a different vendor, but they were all a part of some huge family from Pennsylvania. Minus the old man selling painted crab shells in the corner, that is. No one knew who he was. Even with all the chaos, there was something comforting and familiar about it all, and maybe that was why you loved it so much. 

You knew almost every vendor by name, along with the locations for the best deals. You knew where the bird feeders shaped like parrots were, you knew how to find the stalls filled to the brim with sports paraphernalia, and the ones with questionable pawn shop jewelry. You knew where to find handmade furniture and children's toys, and which vendors would offer free samples for their signature cheeses and granola. But most importantly, you knew where the candy shop was. Which was exactly where you were taking Bucky.

It was your turn to pick a date idea, and though your first dates had been filled with romantic candlelit dinners and trips on the boardwalks, they were becoming much more relaxed. Your last date was a trip to the Museum of Ice Cream, but almost every week it included a movie inside with takeout (which was almost always pizza). Sometimes, he'd take you to a particular park, or a tiny shop full of bobble heads, or maybe a creepy taxidermy store so you could laugh and then have an excuse to cuddle at night (to help with the nightmares, right?). But this time you had picked the Amish market, because you couldn't let your boyfriend live his life without experiencing it. So here you were, strolling the multiple candy aisles, and grabbing bag after bag of bulk sweets. 

You were just dumping some Swedish Fish into a plastic bag when you realized that Bucky wasn't with you anymore, and you began to panic. He was a grown man, yes, but a man with PTSD lost in a world of sensory overload. You dropped the fish haphazardly in your hand cart, and took off down the aisle. You didn't have long to worry, though, because as soon as you turned the corner, you saw him.

Weaving between the women in skirts and caps, and the men with children on their shoulders, you rushed to Bucky's side.

"Buck?" You said softly, reaching out to touch his arm. He didn't flinch or pull away, but leaned in a little, which was a good sign. It meant he wasn't having a panic attack. But still, his eyes were fixed in front of him, his body stiff.

"Is that..." He began slowly, softly, like he was afraid of the answer "...is that a Winter Soldier Pez dispenser?"

You followed his line of sight to the cardboard box that sat upright, cut in half, on the shelf in front of you. Inside it were dozens of Pez dispensers, each of the various Avengers. They were all in their own little boxes with plastic viewing windows, and you could see the way Bucky's reflection matched up with one of the plastic toys that sat behind those windows.

Sure enough, it was a Winter Soldier Pez.

"With all of the other Avengers," you nodded, a smile creeping to your face. You could tell some of his had been taken already, and it made you feel very, very happy.

When Bucky didn't respond, just staying so still, you turned to look. But where you were expecting to see an absent expression you saw tears, glistening in the flourescent lights, tracing his cheekbones until they dripped onto the floor. There was a look you couldn't identify in his eyes then, so you did what you knew how to do: you hugged him.

It took a second for Bucky to respond, but when he did, he held you so close. It was a tight, emotional embrace, and you found yourself tearing up too. He buried his face in your neck, and you could feel him softly crying.

It took a moment for him to relax, and when he did, he had a slightly guilty expression on his tear-stained face.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that," he whispered, and you shook your head vigorously, cupping his face so he'd look at you and see your own tears.

"It's okay."

You stood for a little while longer, just holding each other, ignorant of the other customers around you, before you deciding it was time to go.

"How about we check out?" You offered, and he nodded silently.

The rest of the day, there was a quiet peace about your boyfriend. He was happy, you could tell, but not in the laughing-out-loud way. You could see it in how he closed his eyes as you drove home and leaned back, trusting you to get back safely. You could see it in the way he held you close while you watched Star Wars and ate the candy you had bought.

What you didn't notice was the boy in front of you in line while you were buying that candy, who had a Winter Soldier Pez clutched in his hand.

But Bucky noticed it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
